The Demon King's Stress Relief
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: After a long day of annoying servants and rowdy arguments from said servants. Demise decides he needed a bit of relaxation from his newest servant, but all that changes for the single night when Demon gets a bit too….heated. Demon!Link/Demise! NSFW


After a long day of annoying servants and rowdy arguments from said servants. Demise decides he needed a bit of relaxation from his newest servant, but all that changes for the single night when Demon!Link gets a bit too….heated.

Annoying, that's the term the demon king would use to describe his servants tonight. Link and Demon had been bickering, and when Ghirahim tried to protect the little hero, Demon and Ghirahim began to argue. Demon followed behind Demise quietly as they made their way to the king's room. Demon scampered to the king's bed, gulping as Demise laid down with a huff onto his back. The fiery haired master looked at Demon, motioning him closer.  
"Master is stressed, my pet…" Demise sighed. Demon gulped, placing a hand at Demise's shoulder.  
"Would you like me to help you…relieve you of that stress?" Demon asked almost silently. Demise nodded.  
"Must I give such demands?" The demon king muttered. Demon nodded, straddling his king's stomach. The slave kissed at Demise's neck, his hands moving against his ashen chest. Demise smiled, relaxing slightly as his pet massaged him. A clawed hand came up and gently ran through jet black locks.  
"Good boy…" He purred, shutting his eyes, his stress almost gone. Demon moved lower before shimmying in between Demise legs.  
"Aren't you the horny little demon tonight…I ask for a simple way to relax and you decide to pleasure me?" Demise chuckled, Demon looked away, embarrassed, he moved to go back to massaging his king but was halted.  
"M-My king?" He asked with curiosity.  
"Well I'd like to know what you had plans for now. Continue." Demise ordered, smirking. Demon grinned back, but before he did anything else he moved up and kissed his king with a force, changing his plans only a small bit. Demise kissed back, surprised at the sudden passion his slave was delivering. He pushed his tongue into his pet's mouth, running the pads of his fingers all over Demon's body. The smaller boy shuddered under the touch, pulling away for air and moving down, standing over his master.  
"What are you doing?" Demise asked, interested now. His pet bit on his gloves, pulling them off slowly before letting them fall to Demise's chest. He undressed slowly, sensually, seductively, smirking as he saw Demise lick his lips and stare, lust evident in those golden eyes. Demon dropped his pants, balancing on the bed as he pulled them off and threw them to the floor. Demise shamelessly stared at his pet's swollen arousal.  
"Ever the lustful slave, i see." He growled. Demon smirked at him.  
"I'm always ready to please you, Master." He purred before nestling back to between Demise's legs. Small hands quickly undid his master's robes, which disappeared from under the king of all demons soon after. Demon grinned, leaning forward and placing his hands at Demise's member, stroking the limp shaft deeply before fitting as much as he could in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the scaly organ slowly, hoping to arouse his master further as his hands stroked what couldn't be licked. Demise growled in pleasure, sighing in bliss as he felt himself harden in Demon's mouth.  
"G-Good…my pet…" He moaned, keeping his eyes shut. He suddenly opened his eyes, gasped and growled as he felt the swift motion of Demon release his hardened cock and shove his own into the king's rear. Demise growled angrily, sitting up and gripping Demon's chin roughly.  
"What in the name of the gods do you think you are doing?" he barked. Demon gulped, but then smirked.  
"Just doing us a favor, My king…" he purred. Demise glared at the slave before sighing, relinquishing his grip but keeping a hand in Demon's hair.  
"Give me a damn good excuse why I shouldn't punish you for such an action." He growled. Demon kept a hand at Demise's cock, the other came up to his Master's cheek.  
"My king…wouldn't you like to know how it feels for me and Link and master Ghirahim? It's quite pleasurable…I could never duplicate the immense pleasure that you have me feel when you're in me but….haven't you ever wondered what it felt like?" Demon said, hoping to persuade Demise. The king sighed, sure he had wondered, but to let his own slave, who was the smallest, deflower him?  
"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this but…fine. But just for tonight, and only tonight! Also, no bragging of this tommorow! If I hear so much as you telling this to someone I will not be afraid to drag you by your hair and punish you severely. Worse than the nine tails." Demise growled. Demon nodded with a gulp, now he had to make sure he did his best. Demise laid back, propping himself on his elbows.  
"Well? Do not keep me waiting." Demise growled. Demon nodded, thrusting as rough as he possibly could, delicate hands stroking his master deeply. Demise growled in pleasure, shutting his eyes. He didn't like admitting he was enjoying his slave moving in him, but Demise did. Demon's hands gave his master's scaly member more than generous attention, thumbs playing with the tip before they rubbed down and squeezed and massaged his sack. Demon thrusted quickly, as rough as possible before Demise growled.  
"Gods, pace yourself Demon!" He barked, Demise was more intelligent in this area of knowledge, and he knew Demon would go too fast and either tire himself out or come too quickly. Demon slowed himself, earning Demise to growl in pleasure, his eyes shutting gently as his body seemed to hum at the all too known pleasure that ravaged him. The demon king sat up a bit more, tipping his ever moving slave's head up and kissing him deeply. Demon shut his eyes, purring and stroking and thrusting all the while. A suddenly rough thrust into a certain spot caused Demise to suddenly moan slightly. The king bit his lower lip. Moaning signaled an enjoyment of this, and he never showed such emotion on a normal night.  
"Does this feel good, My king?" Demon purred, stroking the scaled member before circling the smooth head teasingly. Demise kissed at Demon's neck as his small slave pounded into him. He didn't answer the boy, only biting down on the skin of Demon's neck, causing blood to seep slightly, heightening their bloodlust. Demon moved a bit faster, it was embarrassing to come before the one you're in, but he felt himself drawing near. Demise was far from over, licking at the skin, tasting blood before pulling Demon into another deep kiss. The slave was different on a normal night, on those nights Demise would have him come perhaps twice or even three times before the night was over. Demon purred, thrusting harder and deeper.  
"You're a bit tight, my king…" Demon purred against the larger man's lips. Demise's hold on Demon tightened slightly.  
"Watch what you say, pet, You're lucky I'm letting you do this." He growled. Demon nodded, his hands moving slowly and deeply, hoping Demise was as close as he felt. The fiery haired master sucked at the skin on the opposite side of the deep bite mark on Demon's neck, he clawed at Demon's back. There was no way he would let Demon know he enjoyed this thoroughly, he kept himself silent, sans the usual growls of pleasure, as his slave moved inside of him. Demon moved faster again, much to the annoyance of the king, but his master understood. He was close. Without warning Demon came deep into his king with an embarrassed moan of Demise's name. Demise smirked, he kissed Demon lightly now, who was drenched in sweat, when they pulled away his pet looked up at him with a tired smile. He tried to outlast his king, he really did, but he just couldn't.  
"Keep going." Demise purred in Demon's ear. Demon's eyes widened, he didn't think Demise would let him finish him off while inside him. He pulled his king into another kiss, letting Demise's hands roam and touch and grope, helping him become aroused once more. Demise nipped at his pet's lower lip before pulling away to give his smaller boy some air. As he regained energy he began thrusting into his king again. Demon smirked as Demise growled, though it sounded a lot more like a moan than anything else. Demon kept up a rough but slow pace with his hands and hips, causing his master to growl and nod. Demise bit down on Demon's ear, lapping up the blood. Demon moaned lightly, shuddering as his hands moved from his Master's member to roam. Delicate hands gliding over warm scales before moving into the hot tendrils of Demise's hair. A certain surprise hit him when he didn't get burned. Demise pushed his tongue into Demon's mouth as he took his lips roughly, almost animalistic as Demon thrusted as rough as his little body could muster. The king purred, sending vibrations around Demon's body. Demon slowed himself before stopping,ripping away for air and breathing heavily for a moment.  
"I..I'm sorry, my king…" Demon muttered, his forehead resting against Demise's stomach, his chest rising and falling gradually. Demise ran a clawed hand through black locks.  
"Did you tire yourself out? Shame…because I'm close to my release, my pet…" Demise said, Demon's eyes widened, looking up at Demise is embarrassment. Demon smirked.  
"Pft, me? Tire out? Of course not, my king! I was just catching my breath….only slightly!" He lied, he did tire out, but the chance to finish off his king like this revitalized him. He pressed his lips against his Master's again, his hands placed at the large and scaly member, he thrusted slowly again. His hands stroked at a faster pace than his hips, and Demise growled and nodded. Demise pushed his tongue into the smaller cavern, clawed hands moving to Demon's rear, a thick finger pushing in. Demon let out a muffled yelp, eyes going wide before fluttering shut and moaning, his hips bucking as a thrust as the finger rubbed at the smaller's insides.  
"M-My king! I'm going to…..again…" Demon moaned, quickening his hands and Demise purred.  
"I am too, pet, keep going." Demise purred, Demon shuddered, his thumbs running over the vein under Demise's member as he slammed into that spot, causing the king of all demons to growl and purr. Without another warning Demon came deep into Demise once more, soon after Demise did as well, the fluid hitting Demon's jaw before everything slowed down. The larger man pulled his finger out as Demon pulled out slowly. He panted heavily, pecking Demise's lips. The slave gasped as he was suddenly thrown onto his back on the bed, and his master towered over him, pinning him to the bed.  
"I feel like repaying this little favor you've given to yourself."


End file.
